


2013/05/05 Word of the Day: Quibble

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gen, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quibbler?</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/05/05 Word of the Day: Quibble

**Author's Note:**

> **Quibble**   
> [to equivocate; to carp, cavil](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/05/05.html)

“Luna!” said Hermione, trying to catch up with the other girl. She had just come down from the Owlery to send a confirmation to Rita Skeeter and there were little bits of straw stuck on the bottom of her shoes.

“Hello,” Luna responded dreamily.

“Are you going into Hogsmeade today?”

“Oh, yes. I’ve been craving an onion cocktail lately and no one can make them quite like Madam Rosemerta…” Luna trailed off.

“Great! Would you come with me to the Three Broomsticks around noon?”

Luna looked surprised… though that was not saying much.

“Oh. Hermione… thank you, but I don’t like you that way.”

Hermione looked confused for a second before it hit her. She turned scarlet.

“Not for Valentine’s Day—” she said, flustered. “I— I was wondering if your father would be interested in publishing a story for me— about the night Voldermort returned,” she said quickly, the words tumbling over themselves in a rush to hide her embarrassment.

“I’m meeting with a reporter today and can explain more later,” Hermione finished.

“Oh! In that case, it sounds lovely. I’m sure Daddy would be very interested in that, though I don’t know when he would be able to fit the story in. He’s been meaning to publish one about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack for a while…”

Hermione nodded vaguely with a watery smile on her face.

“Well, I’ll see you around noon then?”

“Okay.”

As Hermione turned to leave, Luna spoke again.

“I’m sorry my feelings aren’t the same; I’m sure you’d make a wonderful girlfriend for a lucky girl in the future.”

Hermione winced and hurried away.


End file.
